


The Bet

by dietcokeenthusiast



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, Humor, Some Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 16:37:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6432172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dietcokeenthusiast/pseuds/dietcokeenthusiast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Camilla and Hinoka decide to make a wager on who can fight the best using the others' weapons. Hinoka especially discovers that it's not as easy as it looks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bet

**Author's Note:**

> For an anon request for Camilla and Hinoka using each other's weapons. Enjoy!

Hinoka growled in frustration as she unsuccessfully attempted, once again, to stab one of the bandit henchmen with the axe. Giving her a brief look of confusion, the bandit thrust his spear straight at her head, which Hinoka narrowly managed to avoid.

This was ridiculous. Wielding the axe was just so… awkward. Hinoka was certainly no weakling, but the weapon weighed at _least_ twice as much as her naginata. There was also absolutely no finesse to the weapon. Using a polearm required poise, accuracy, and skill honed from hours of careful practice. This stupid axe just required you to keep hacking relentlessly at whatever was in front of you. She assumed that there must have been some sort of trick to it, seeing how graceful and deadly Camilla was when wielding it, but instead she found herself wondering how someone like Camilla could ever use something so crude. As for the tomes? Hinoka wasn’t even going to try. She regretted ever making the stupid bet with Camilla in the first place.

Of course, if she didn’t manage to win this fight, the bet wouldn’t even make a difference.

Leaning back and pulling on her pegasus’ reins, Hinoka urged him up into the air, beyond the reach of his spear. Circling her target for a brief moment, reminding herself that it was slash, not thrust, she decided it was time. “Hyaa!” She pressed her legs against the pegasus’ sides and started into a dive, swinging the axe on her way down. In one fell swoop, she had hacked right through the spear and deep into the bandit’s chest, sending him flying backwards.

Hinoka grinned. _That_ was the secret! She just needed to get more momentum, and then that axe would be able to cut through just abou-

“Why hello, my sweet Hinoka,” a familiar voice called from beside her. Turning her head, Hinoka saw Camilla sitting triumphantly on top of Marzia, looking like a cat that had just swallowed the canary. Hinoka’s naginata rested against her shoulder. “I’m up to five bandits so far. How many do you have?”

Hinoka couldn’t fight the blush rising to her cheeks. “…two.”

“I’m sorry, dear, I couldn’t hear you.”

“Two!” Hinoka barked. “I don’t even know how you have five!”

Camilla shrugged. “Well, darling, if I miss with the thrust, I can always just bludgeon them with the haft.”

Hinoka twitched. “Y-you’re not supposed to do that!”

Camilla threw her hair back and giggled. “Oh dear, don’t be upset just because you’re losing. I promise I won’t make it _too_ humiliating for you.”

Hinoka turned away. She didn’t even want to think about all the different feelings going through her head over _that_ comment. Or how pretty Camilla looked saying it. That alone was as deadly a distraction as any that she was going to find on the battlefield. The day wasn’t over yet, though.

Urging her steed forward, Hinoka sped off and ascended, looking for whatever enemies were remaining. Her eyes scanned between the houses of the village, but found nothing aside from the occasional bandit corpse.  As she approached town square, though, she saw them; the bandit captain, and four henchmen serving as his guard. This was her opportunity. _There’s no way that Camilla’s going to beat me in any kind of contest!_

Once Hinoka was high enough, and was certain she had a clear path to the four of them, she grinned. If she could pull this off, then Camilla would have no choice but to concede! She squeezed her legs against her pegasus’ side and leaned forward, ordering him to charge. As she picked up speed, she felt the wind sting her eyes, but she forced them to remain open. She didn’t want to miss. Letting go of the reins, she held the axe with both hands.  It would only be a few seconds now until impact…

_Slash_. The first target fell. Hinoka moved her leg forward to urge her pegasus into a turn, ready to swing her axe in the opposite direction. With two mighty swings on either side, she felled the other two henchmen. Now it was just her, and the decidedly terrified-looking bandit captain. She raised the axe over her head, and waited for her pegasus to make a pass. _Victory is mine!_

Just as she was about to bring the axe down, though, she saw a spear pierce the bandit captain’s chest. Reacting hurriedly, Hinoka sharply urged her pegasus to turn away, but was unable to stay on top. As her pegasus moved out of harm’s way, Hinoka fell to the ground, rolling and tumbling until finally coming to a sudden stop at the fountain.

Laying on the ground, Hinoka winced. She couldn’t decide whether she wanted ice for the pain in her head, or a day in the hot springs for everything else.

Then there was the clicking of Camilla’s shoes.

“Oh, my dear, sweet, Hinoka!” The clicking became faster. “Are you okay? Gods, you’re all scratched up.”

Hinoka groaned. “I’m okay. Just… owwwww…”

She felt Camilla pull her to her feet and wrap her arms around her. The smell of her perfume filled her nostrils. “Oh, my princess… here, let me kiss it all better.” Then came the warm, soft feeling of Camilla’s lips as she started pressing kisses against all of the scrapes on her exposed flesh. “You need to be more careful, dear. I don’t know what I would do if anything were to happen to you.”

“I-it’s okay Camilla, I’m fine, really.”

“Nonsense,” Camilla murmured between kisses. “You’re not going anywhere until I’ve had a chance to take care of this.”

Hinoka opened her mouth to speak, and stopped. It occurred to her that there were much worse things in the world than her girlfriend fussing over her and covering her in kisses. So for the next five minutes, Hinoka relaxed into Camilla’s arms, perfectly content to let her carry on with her work.

After finally finishing, Camilla stroked Hinoka’s hair. “Feeling better, my sweet?”

Hinoka, eyes half lidded, nodded and smiled. “Y-yeah… much better.”

“Good,” Camilla grinned. “Now, since I have six and you have five, you can honor our wager now.”

Hinoka’s jaw hung open. “W-what?! But I thought… you were so caring and…”

Camilla tilted her head. “Well yes, I was! I wanted to make sure you weren’t hurt! That didn’t mean I forgot though. So, whenever you like.”

Grumbling, Hinoka got down on her knees. “All right, you win! I, Princess Hinoka of Hoshido, proclaim Princess Camilla as the greatest warrior across all the lands of the earth, and that I am but a pale shadow of her greatness!”

Camilla giggled. “There, that wasn’t so bad, was it?”

“Easy for you to say…”

“Now, my dear, let’s go home. The village is safe, and I can think of other things I’d like you to do from that position.”

Hinoka threw up her hands. “Are you seriously going to ask me to do that again in front of your… oh!”

The realization hit Hinoka like a fall from a pegasus. Maybe losing a bet with Camilla wasn’t so bad after all.


End file.
